This invention relates to a combination sand trap rake and storage apparatus for use at golf courses, and more specifically to a tubular storage compartment for use near golf course sand traps, and a sand trap rake designed to fit within the tubular storage compartment.
Golf courses are customarily designed with sand traps located around the greens as hazards to play. In playing a ball from a sand trap, the golfer leaves footprints and a divot in the sand, which must be smoothed out before leaving the hole. Out of courtesy to other players, after a golfer has cleared their ball from the sand trap, the golfer is expected to leave the sand trap in the same undisturbed condition as when the golfer found it. Consequently, to help a golfer smooth over the sand trap, most golf courses provide one or more ordinary garden rakes at each sand trap.
Although these rakes are usually satisfactory for smoothing the sand, they have many undesirable attributes when they are not in actual use. For example, the rakes are simply left on the ground alongside the trap, which is not aesthetically pleasing in relation to the picturesque appearance of the golf course. Additionally, the rakes present an undesirable hazard in that they may interfere with the normal roll of a golf ball in play. Course maintenance is also impeded by having to move the rake when the course is being mowed. Furthermore, a rake may present a personal safety hazard to an inattentive golfer if it is lying on the ground with its tines pointing upwards.
To overcome these problems it would be desirable to remove the rakes from view and from potential interference with play when the rakes are not in actual use. Unfortunately, conventional rakes are difficult to store in a concealed manner due to their long handles and right-angle heads. Additionally, when concealing the sand trap rake, the place of concealment should be obvious enough for the golfer to find, and yet blend in with the appearance of the golf course. Finally, if the means for concealing the sand trap rake is to be effective, it must be easy and convenient for the golfer to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,739 issuing to Erichson on Jun. 15, 1971 discloses a golf course sand trap rake and container. The container is buried in the ground adjacent to a sand trap for storage and concealment of the rake. A spring loaded support raises the handle to assist a golfer in grabbing the handle of the rake when a trap door of the unit is opened. The rake has a head portion parallel with the handle, requiring the user to move the rake in an awkward side to side direction as opposed to the conventional back and forth direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,550 issuing to Cash on Jun. 19, 1990 discloses a rake storage system in which a rake is concealed, but not covered, in a container buried in a golf course. The container is designed to receive a conventional style rake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,812 issuing to Tillman on Aug. 27, 1991 discloses a rake storage system for use in close proximity to golf course sand traps that includes a storage tube inserted into the ground and a rake whose handle slides into the tube so that only the head of the rake is exposed when the rake is stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,631 issuing to Cohn on Feb. 24, 1948 discloses a ground mounted, spring actuated vessel with a closing and sealing cover.
This invention provides a tubular storage compartment for use near golf course sand traps, and a sand trap rake having a pivoting head designed to adjustably fit parallel with the handle in a storage position, or perpendicular with the handle in an operating position. The tubular storage compartment is sized to receive the sand trap rake therein. The tubular storage compartment is buried in the ground near a sand trap, so that the open top portion of the storage unit is above ground. A cover closes to secure the sand trap rake in the tubular storage compartment. A compression spring pushes the rake above the top portion of the tubular storage unit for ease of access. The sand trap rake includes a head with a threaded post that pivotally attaches to the handle. A hand knob tightens the head against the handle in a first operating position perpendicular to the handle, and the hand knob is loosened to position the head in a second storage position parallel to the handle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sand trap rake and storage apparatus that is positioned relative to the ground in a manner that does not interfere with normal play or course maintenance.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sand trap rake and storage apparatus that is generally concealed from view due to the nature of its shape, size and orientation, but which is obvious to a golfer who treads near or in a sand trap.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sand trap rake that is designed to fit within the storage tube, when the rake is not being used, and to thus eliminate a potential safety hazard.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a sand trap rake that is designed to fit within the tubular storage compartment, and to partially raise from the tubular storage compartment when the cover on the tubular storage compartment is opened.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a sand trap rake designed to fit within the storage tube that is convenient and easy for a golfer to use.
In the broader aspects of the invention, the tubular storage compartment has a closed bottom, and is buried into the ground near a golf course sand trap in a vertical orientation so that the top of the storage apparatus is generally above the surface of the ground. The storage apparatus includes a cover that may be manually opened to insert or retrieve a sand trap rake, or closed in order to store the rake out of view. The storage unit contains a vertically oriented spring attached to its bottom, the spring pushing up against the handle to partially raise the handle above the top of the tubular storage compartment.
The rake includes a head attached to the handle that is oriented perpendicularly to the handle in a first operating position, at which time the rake is used in a conventional back and forth direction. In a second stored position, the head is rotated parallel to the handle for storage. When the cover is unfastened and opened in order to retrieve the rake, the potential energy of a spring is released, partially raising the sand trap rake. A golfer may easily grasp the rake for use in the adjoining sand trap.